Fanacea
| affiliation=Elios / Elios Pantheon | species= Divine race | gender= Female | height= | weight= | status=Alive | title=Goddess | Father=Odis | Mother=Feria | Spouse=Nectol | Sister=Totona Frau (Half-Sister) | Brother=Thores | Relatives=Amazona (Niece) }} is a minor character in the "Demon Realm's Princess" and the "Beast God's Desert" arc. Biography Fanacea is the and one of the twelve pillars of Elios Pantheon. Both Nectol and Fanacea are deities of life. Nectol revitalises lives with liquor and food, whereas Fanacea heal those who were wounded with the power of medicines. Fanacea is the deity of medical care and is the daughter of Odis and Feria. Her husband is Nectol, they govern life. She is loved by many people. She, Totona and Alrena are called the . Her sacred beast is a and her sacred bird is a white dove. History In the past, Nectol was dating another woman before marrying Fanacea. Fanacea stole him away. She studied medicine under the tutorship of Helkart. Appearance Personality She is kindhearted, and she doesn't like fights. Her personality is usually quiet but she is scary once she is angered. Fanacea dislikes drinking liquor. Relationships The following section contains spoilers. ;Alrena :Foster sister. ;Feria :Mother. She is closely connected to her mother. ;Helkart :Her mentor. She is currently estrange with her mentor. ;Nectol :Husband. ;Nursia :Subordinate angel. ;Odis :Father. ;Thores :Brother. ;Totona :Sister. Unlike her brother and mother, she cares for Totona. Story The Horn of the Holy Dragon Lord Fanacea was first mentioned by Rena, she says Fanacea dislikes drinking liquor. The Evil God's Labyrinth Both Modus and Heibos sympathises Nectol because Nectol would be in trouble if Fanacea knows about him being in contact with Modus. The Black Storm The Demon Realm's Princess She makes her first appearance in the story. She encouraged Totona to make an appearance for the tea party in the skyship. Feria criticises Totona's clothing and Fanacea quickly covers for her. Feria and Ishtia argue and they forgotten about Fanacea and the others. She was surprised when Totona and Rena both rejected Ishtia suggestion to meet the Dark Knight. Kuroki briefly describes the relationship between Fanacea and Helkart. The Beast God's Desert In Elios, Feria discusses with her daughters; Fanacea, Rena and Totona about the condition of Thores. Fanacea need the same poison as Girtalu to make an antidote. Totona says that there is Bluulu in Gypshir. Feria reluctantly agrees to ask for outsiders help, though she naively thinks it would be an easy job for Ishtia. Fanacea notify Feria that Ishtia wanted an antidote because Reiji needs it. Fanacea has an apologetic look towards the Rena. Fanacea informs Rena that Shirone was also poisoned. Feria tells Fanacea to contact Ishtia to get the poison from Bluulu. Fanacea leaves and passes the message to Pisthys. Fanacea created the antidote for Thores and Shirone. Abilities Her healing ability is reliable even if it is inferior to the great witch Helkart. Development Fanacea is very likely to base on |パナケイア|Panakeia}}, the goddess of universal health of the Greek mythology. In , Fanacea would be Chalana Arroy. In , Fanacea would be Shallya. References Category:Characters Category:Deity Category:Great God